A Moment Like This
by MD2gether4ever
Summary: This is a sequel to With You, which follows after 4.11, and after Meredith and Derek are back together. Thanks for all the reviews for With You, and I hope that you enjoy this fanfic as well! I don't own Grey's Anatomy.
1. Chapter 1

The morning after Meredith's and Derek's "make-up" was brighter than most. Meredith woke up with a smile on her face, and her eyes were shining. Life seemed like it would turn out good after all.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Derek had not slept over at Meredith's, because he and Meredith decided that they should take it slow. They aren't starting over, like from the very beginning where all you do is date. They decided to go on a few dates so they can get back on track. Then they were going to pick up where they left off, with more communication, and omitting the house plans. For now at least. They decided to move at a pace that they are both comfortable with.

So here Derek is, in his trailer, just happy to have Meredith back into his life. He didn't care that they were going to go slow until their trust in each other is back, all he cares about is being with her.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Derek was smiling, deep in his own world, when his alarm clock brought him back to reality. He had completely forgotten about work. At first he was upset, until he remembered that he would get to see Meredith, and jumped up to get ready.

He knew they still had a lot to cover, and a lot of talking was needed to be done, but just the thought of getting to see her face where she was happy, was what got him up.

He showered, got dressed, and then jumped in his car to go to work.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith came to work with more optimism than she would have on a regular day. But this wasn't a regular day. This was a day where her life would start to turn around, and where the light at the end of the tunnel could be seen. At least she hoped.

Her happiness wasn't just to herself though. After a while her friends were starting to notice something was up.

"Ok. What is going on?" Christina asked. "You've been happy two days in a row, and honestly, it's starting to freak me out a little bit."

"Yeah, really Meredith. This is so, not like you." Izzie agreed. "You didn't tell us why you were so smiley yesterday, you at least have to tell us today."

Meredith forced herself to wipe the smile off her face, as hard as it was. She cleared her throat and answered her friends.

"I guess the sunshine just really got to me yesterday and I'm still happy about it."

"Seriously. You need to stop with that answer." Izzie stated. "Just tell us because we're going to find out sooner or later and we won't stop bugging you about it until we do know."

Meredith thought for a moment, wondering if she should tell her friends about her and Derek. What would they say? Would they be mad? Would they be overly happy?

She told herself to forget the what if's and just tell them. She sighed, and spoke.

"Derek and I-----"

"Are back together! I knew it!" Izzie exclaimed. She had a smile on her face. Clearly she didn't care about all the bad stuff that they went through, even _are_ going through, just the thought of them together made her happy.

Christina just stared at Meredith. "Meredith are you sure you're ready for this? I mean, there's a lot you two need to get over."

"Yeah, that's the thing. We're back together, but we're going to take things slow at first, so we can fix some our problems."

"That's good. I do hope that this time though, you guys stay together, because I can't take any more of your drama. I have my own."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Derek was not scheduled to be in until noon, so when he walked into the hospital 2 hours early, some people wanted to know why. Some people, or one person. Mark.

"Why are you in so early? Normally on a day that you didn't have to be in early, you would take advantage of the situation, and use all your free time. What's up?"

"Nothing." Derek said, failing miserably to hide the smile on his face. "I just, wanted to get a head start on some paper work."

Even though Derek wanted to tell the whole world that he and Meredith were back together again, he thought that it was a little too early to tell them. He and Meredith still had a lot of things to get over, and he wanted to do it without the pressure of his friends. It didn't matter though, because Mark figured it out right away.

"Let me just take a wild guess, because I'm your friend and have know you long enough, and everything that's gone on in your life, so I'll probably be right. I'm guessing that you and Meredith are back together, or whatever you call it because you're constantly getting together and breaking up, and you rushed to work so you could see your precious girlfriend. Am I right?"

"Meredith and I aren't constantly breaking up and getting back together." Derek stated.

"Really? Is that what you really think? Well news flash Derek, you do. And this would be the third time, which honestly, for a relationship, is a lot."

"Ok fine. Maybe we did have a lot of trouble, but this time is going to be different. I'm certain. Meredith and I already said that we are going to communicate more, and go at a pace that we are both comfortable with."

"Did Meredith agree to this communicating part, or just you?"

"We both did. You have to give Meredith some more credit Mark. She's been through a lot, and she's really growing."

"Yeah, actually I know. About her communicating more. I guess the Rose thing really told her to open her eyes, and she realized that she can't keep doing what she's doing. And sorry about nailing you for the whole, you-guys-constantly-break-up-and-make-up thing. I know this time's going to be different, because the look in your eyes shows that you're determined. Congrats though. I'm glad that you're happy. Now I won't have to help you with your problems. Honestly, when you came to me all the time, it started to make me feel like I was a girl, and that is not what I want to feel like ever again."

Derek smiled at Mark's sarcasm. He could always count on Mark to be there.

"Well anyway," Mark continued. "I have a surgery scheduled, so I better get going. Don't get too lovey-dovey though." And he smiled and walked away.

Derek stood for a few more minutes, glad that Mark was supportive of him and Meredith, even if he pointed out some flaws, and then turned to go find the one person he came to work to see.


	2. Chapter 2

It had only been a few hours at work, and less than 24 since Meredith and Derek got back together, but Meredith already found herself missing him and wanting to see him.

She didn't know if he was in surgery, or back in his office filling out mounds of paperwork. Things were still a little shaky between them, and Meredith didn't know what she'd say if she found Derek, all she knew was that she needed to see him.

She finished the chart she was working on and went to go find him.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Derek walked down the halls, looking for Meredith, but she was no where to be found.

He started to get concerned, wondering where she was, and as his need to see her grew. He looked in all the patient rooms and even checked the elevator. He still couldn't find her.

He turned around quickly, as he was in one of the hallways, looking for someone he could ask if they'd seen her, when he collided into someone in front of him. That someone being Meredith Grey.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

At the same time Derek had been frantically searching for Meredith, Meredith had been searching frantically for Derek.

She had searched the halls, and the patient rooms, and still couldn't find him. She had checked the OR board and he wasn't in surgery, so where could he be?

She had been walking down the halls looking for him, when she heard something behind her. She turned her head, looking back as she kept walking, when she ran into someone. That someone was Derek Shepherd.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

They had both laid on the floor, rubbing their heads, and not yet knowing who they had run into. No one else was in the hallway, which made them feel a little better, because then there was no one to laugh at their collision except themselves.

After a moment to rest his head and wait for the pain to subside, Derek decided to get up and apologize to the person he hit.

He stood up, reached out his hand, and opened his mouth to apologize when he stopped short, stunned by the fact that it was Meredith he had collided with. For a moment they just stared at each other, shocked, and then smiled.

Derek reached out his hand once more and Meredith, wincing in pain at the sudden movement, grabbed it. As she was standing up, she lost some of her balance and almost fell over, almost falling to the floor for a second time.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Derek said as he placed a hand on her back to help her keep her balance.

Meredith couldn't stand up without any support, with the shock of the collision still on her, so she leaned against Derek to help her stand up. She rested her head on his shoulder, burying her face into his neck. She closed her eyes, suddenly relaxed, and breathed deeply.

Once they realized what was happening, and where, they tensed up, and pulled away. They were together, but this sudden, unexpected intimacy, seemed to shock them. Derek pulled away because he didn't know if this was too fast for Meredith, and Meredith pulled away because Derek did. Also, once they remembered they were at work, in the middle of the hallway, it caused them to distance themselves.

The awkward silence that followed only lasted a few seconds because Christina came running down the hall at that moment.

"Meredith, Meredith, Meredith. I have a crisis." She said as she grabbed Meredith's arm and pulled her with her down the hall.

Meredith didn't have time to protest and found herself following Christina. She looked back at Derek, looking into his eyes, and he smiled. She smiled back and continued down with her best friend.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Once Derek was out of view, and out of earshot, Meredith decided to ask what Christina's "crisis" was.

She had been dragging Meredith to who-knows-where and wouldn't even tell her why.

"Honestly, there is no way they can make me do this. Not unless they want to kill me." She was saying.

"Christina, I can't read your mind, what is the problem?"

"Chief, is making me see a counselor, because of the whole Burke thing. Why he chose to do it now, I don't know. But that's not the problem. The problem is my counselor. The counselor, that happened to be the same one that Izzie had. The counselor that is Dr. Sydney Heron. I mean seriously, that woman is going to drive me crazy! There is no way I'll make it through this thing, and there's no way I can get out of doing it, so I'm done for."

An image popped into Meredith's head that had Christina in a room desperately trying to get away from the annoyingly cheerful Sydney Heron. The thought that Christina could barely be around the woman in a room full of other people, and now she had to sit and talk to her alone in a room with just them, made Meredith break out in a rush of laughter.

Poor Christina, killed by the power of happiness.

"It's not funny! How would you feel if you had to be alone with her! I swear the Chief is trying to torture me!"

As much as Meredith tried, she still couldn't get herself to stop laughing. Christina's sudden outburst just made her laugh harder.

Christina dropped Meredith's hand, and began to walk away in an annoyed fashion.

"Christina, come back." Meredith said when she calmed down and finally found her voice again. "I'm sorry, it's just, when you really think about it, it's quite a funny situation."

"Yeah maybe to you. You're not the one who has to encounter it." She looks at her watch and groaned. "Ugh. My "conference" is supposed to start now."

"Why don't you just skip it?"

"Yeah, that would work, if Sydney wouldn't come looking for me."

"Well maybe if you found a case your "conference" would get postponed until later."

"Once again, that would work if only the Chief didn't get to all the surgeons earlier and tell them to not let me on a case. Whatever I do, I'm just going to find myself in that room with "her"."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, whatever."

She turned and walked down the hall, heading toward her doom. Meredith stood by, watching her friend leave, and laughed, hoping that she would be alright.

**So in this chapter we had just a little bit of MerDer fluff, but don't worry. There is definitely more to come. I hope you're enjoying the fanfic. Reviews are nice!**


	3. Chapter 3

"How did it go?" Meredith asked as she met up with Christina later in the hallway.

"It was pure hell Meredith. Sydney was all, "You need to get to the base of your feelings to really understand what you're feeling and how to help it." Crap about how I need to let my emotions fly and take them as they come. I mean seriously, she doesn't know what the heck she is even talking about. Does she really think that I'm going to follow her advice?"

"Sounds like a lot of fun. When's your next meeting?"

"Tomorrow. Chief is making me see her every freaking day! My life is being wasted listening to this crazy nonsense. How can I prove that I'm the best surgeon when most of my working hours are spent being counseled!?"

"Actually, it's only an hour of your 16 hour work shift."

"That is so not helping Meredith."

"Sorry."

Just then Christina's pager went off, signaling 911 for the ER.

"Oh thank God. This better be good. I think that what I've gone through I deserve a kick-ass surgery. Later Meredith."

"Bye."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Derek's day had been one of the slowest ones he had ever had. Normally he had 5 or 6 patients in one day, and when he wasn't operating, he was doing post-op notes. But today he didn't even have one.

He was starting to think that for once, he would get to go home early when his pager went off.

"_I should've known."_

He looked down at the 911 call, and then ran to the ER to help.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"What do we have?" Derek asked as he entered the chaos filled ER.

"19 year old female with trauma to the head and chest. Left pupil is dialated. Breathing is shallow." Christina said.

"Ok, let's get her up to a CT."

Christina was preparing to take the patient up to a CT when Dr. Webber walked over to her.

"Dr. Yang, you're not supposed to be here." He said.

"What do you mean chief? My meeting is over and I was paged."

"Well you weren't supposed to have been paged. I was told by Dr. Heron that it would be best that you take the day off today. It's your first meeting and she said that you would need some time to clear your head."

Christina stared at him blankly, her mouth hanging wide open in shock.

"Sorry Yang. You're off the case. Go home and relax."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Where's Yang? I've been waiting for her to get my patient's CT." Derek asked .

"Yang was not supposed to be paged for the case." The Chief stated. "Grey was just paged and she'll be up shortly. I take it you can get the CT started though."

"Of course."

Chief walked out of the room while Derek stood wondering if his comment about the CT was and insult. He shook it off, happy by the fact that he gets to work with Meredith on this case.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith ran to room 241 where she would find her patient getting a CT. She had been told that there was a problem with the resident that was originally assigned to the case, and had been told to go and take over. She didn't know who the resident was or who the attending was on the case, but figured that once she got into the room she would find out.

She walked into the room head down, as she made some notes onto her phone, that she hadn't noticed the surgeon that was in the room yet.

"Nice to see you again Dr. Grey," said the familiar voice that always seemed to make her heart flutter.

Meredith smiled, a slight blush coming on her face, and looked up to greet Dr. Shepherd.

He stepped over to her, in two big strides, and then stopped, their faces only inches apart.

"So, how do you feel now that you get to work with the best surgeon in the whole hospital?" He asked using his ever-so-famous, mcdreamy smile.

"Really? Because I thought that I was the only surgeon in this room. Huh." Meredith smiled.

"Ouch. That hurts."

"Yeah well, you deserved it."

"I did not."

"Say what you want."

They smiled at each other, thankful that they could laugh together again. They even forgot they were at work, until the beep that signaled the CT was up on the computer screen signaled and they realized where they were.

They sighed and headed over to take a look.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The picture on the screen was almost unbelievable. The patient's brain, or Anna White's brain was bleeding. The fact that it was bleeding wasn't the unbelievable part, but the fact that the bleeding was in two-thirds of her brain. How she could still be alive, they didn't know.

"Get an OR ready now!" Derek said urgently. "We need to stop this bleeding immediately!"

Meredith ran out of the room and went to get the OR ready. They were lucky that OR 2 wasn't being used, because if they would have had to wait for one to open, Anna would be dead.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The OR ready, and Meredith and Derek scrubbed in, they began the surgery. Derek needed to work fast, because he didn't know how long Anne would last in this state. He assumed the bleeding was from more than one source, and he needed to find them.

Hahn was also there, with Karev, repairing the small tear in her heart.

Derek looked for what seemed like hours, but what was only minutes, when he finally found the first source. Once that was fixed he looked for the next one. This though, didn't go over so well. Anna started to code.

"Karev, grab the paddles and let's shock her at 300." Hahn said.

Alex took the paddles and shocked Anna. Nothing happened.

"Shock her at 350."

Still nothing.

"Come on Anna," Derek mumbled more to himself than he did the patient. "Don't give up. You've came this far. Don't stop now."

Throughout this whole situation Meredith found her watching Derek's face the whole time. Something was different about him and she couldn't pinpoint what it was. He seemed, scared.

Alex now charged the paddles to 500 and put them to Anna's chest. Once again, nothing happened.

Hahn sighed, and looked at Derek, seeming to ask if he agreed on what they should do next. He nodded, Meredith noticing his pain again, signaling that he agreed.

"Call it Karev."

"Time of death 16:37."

**Sorry for long delay on my update, there was never any time to write my new chapter. I don't know if it's possible to have bleeding in two-thirds of your brain and still be alive because I'm not a doctor, but something is telling me it isn't. But it's good to have a little imagination right?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Derek, wait up!" Meredith called down the hall as she tried to catch up with Derek.

He had left the OR right after he scrubbed out, walking at a faster pace than normal.

He abruptly stopped, turned around, and Meredith finally caught up to him.

"What happened in there? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"Derek, everything is **not** fine. I could tell by the expression on your face that something was wrong. And what about this whole, "We're going to communicate more" thing? You need to tell me what's wrong."

Derek stared at Meredith for a moment, contemplating how he should start.

Her face showed that she was very concerned with what was up with him, but was also a mix of fear because he wasn't communicating.

Derek took a deep breath, and finally opened his mouth.

"I don't really know what happened in there. I guess part of it was that Anna was only 19 and her life is over. She doesn't get to experience all the things life has to offer. She reminded me of my nieces and made me think, what if that happened to them?

It also, for some reason, made me think about our relationship. How everything was fine, until I ruined it by being an ass. It got me thinking about everything I put you through, and how I ruined something that should never be ruined. Something so special that if it's gone, you'll never be the same. I started to wonder if, because of me, our relationship is going to have the same conclusion as Anna's. And it's all because of me. So, I freaked out. I began to think that if I couldn't save Anna, I wouldn't be able to save us."

"Derek, Anna's surgery had nothing to do with us. We're going to get through this, I am certain. You don't need to worry. Don't blame her death on you either. It would have been a miracle if she survived the surgery. Okay?"

Derek took in a shaky breath. "Ok."

_Meredith has grown so much. If she knows we'll make it, then we will. If she can be so sure, then I will too. I will not fail her._

"Thank-you. And I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Freaking out and doubting we could make it through our problems and figure out how to be happy."

"Derek, it's ok. Our relationship is still really rocky. At this point it's ok to have some doubts. But we'll get through the rocky parts and we'll be fine."

Meredith could see tears forming in the corners of Derek's eyes and gently took his face in her hands to make him look at her.

"Hey," she said softly. "It's ok."

"I'm so sorry." Derek said as he tried to keep himself from loosing control. His tears were so close to spilling over.

Meredith was about to say something more, but was interrupted by Derek's pager. He quickly wiped his eyes, remembering once again that he was at work.

"I have to go. It's 911."

"Ok, but we will continue this later."

"Ok."

She smiled and he returned it almost instantly, and then turned and headed down the hall.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"How was your surgery?" Christina asked Meredith sarcastically. Even though she wasn't allowed to do any surgeries, she still refused to leave the hospital.

"It was ok. The patient died. There wasn't much of a chance of her surviving to begin with. The sad part is that she was only 19." She said as she remembered Derek's reaction to her death. "It was really hard telling her family. They were so hurt."

"Yeah, Yeah. I didn't ask about your thoughts on the surgery, just how it went." Christina snapped.

"Geez what's your problem?"

"Sorry, Chief won't let me do any surgeries until Sydney thinks it's ok. And the surgery you were in was originally mine, so, I'm just a little upset I guess."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Yeah whatever. Anyway, I have to go do some more paperwork. Funny how I can't do the surgeries, but I'm somehow stuck with the paperwork."

She turned and headed down the hall.

Meredith looked down at her watch. It was 7:15. Derek said he would be home by 7:30 and that they could finish their talk then. Meredith's shift had ended a half hour earlier, but she had stuck around to finish up some paperwork that was behind. Officially done, she went to the locker room to change out of her scrubs and headed home to wait for Derek.

**Wow. Has it really been almost a whole month since I updated? I'm sorry for the long delay. There is just never any time to write anymore. Just as a warning, my updates in the future will probably be posted in this interval of time, because I have been so busy. I'll try to update as soon as I can though. Anyway, what did you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

Meredith was in the kitchen putting dishes in the dishwasher when Derek got home

Meredith was in the kitchen putting dishes in the dishwasher when Derek got home. It was now 8:00. Derek had called at 7:30 saying that he had a consult and that he would be home as soon as he could.

Meredith hadn't noticed yet that Derek was home, and had her back turned to him as she finished rinsing the dishes.

Slowly, Derek crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, taking in the lavender scent of her hair and then resting his cheek against hers.

Meredith sighed, suddenly relaxed, and dropped the plate she was holding, making it hit the bottom of the sink with a _thunk._

Derek took the towel that was draped on her shoulder, sitting it off to the counter on the side of the sink, and turned Meredith around so she was facing him.

When they were facing each other their faces were only inches apart and Meredith found herself unable to focus. She was getting very dizzy and was having trouble keeping her balance.

"You ok there?" Derek asked with a slight smirk on his face.

Meredith swallowed and tried to clear her mind so she could answer, but was unable to as another wave of dizziness hit her when Derek leaned _even closer_ to her.

"I think I can fix that."

And the next thing she knew, his lips were on hers in a kiss that took both of their breath away.

Meredith's hands went up and she tangled her fingers in Derek's hair while Derek's hands went around Meredith's waist, pulling her closer toward him.

Time seemed to stop as Meredith and Derek were in their own world, and nothing else mattered.

But they couldn't stay in their world forever and were brought out of it when they heard the front door open and Izzie and Alex walked in.

Meredith and Derek broke apart, slightly winded from their make-out session only seconds before, and Derek backed up, going to get a glass of water. Meredith turned back to the dishes. Neither of them wanted to act like they were up to anything, but both had smiles playing across their lips.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Izzie asked as she entered the kitchen with Alex right behind.

"Oh nothing. Just finishing up some dishes."

Alex walked over to the fridge looking for food, not interested in Meredith's or Izzie's conversation.

"Well," Meredith said as she turned off the water and hung up her towel, "I'm going to head upstairs and get ready for bed."

Derek knew Meredith still wanted to talk, so he followed her out of the room and upstairs, saying goodnight to her roommates as he walked out.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Once changed and safely under the covers of the bed, (Meredith letting Derek sleep over for the night) Meredith began their talk.

"Ok. Continue on why you were scared during Anna's surgery."

Derek sighed, taking a second to put his thoughts together, suddenly becoming a bit nervous.

"I just…….it seemed like some sort of analogy to our relationship and the crap that I've done to it. How its mainly my fault if we don't make it, and I couldn't live with myself if our relationship had the same ending as Anna's all because of me." Once again Derek had tears in his eyes, threatening at any moment to spill over.

"I'm sorry Meredith. For all the pain I've cause you. For picking Addie, walking away, and for dating Rose. From the very beginning I lied to you, and I'm sorry."

Now the tears had spilled over and were slowly running down his cheeks. It broke Meredith's heart to see Derek like this. So vulnerable and broken by his own mistakes.

She placed her hands on the sides of his face, wiping his tears away with her thumb, and looked directly into his eyes, trying to hold the tears back that she felt coming on.

"It's ok Derek."

No. It's not ok. I hurt you. In a way that no one should ever be hurt, and all because of my own selfishness. And as much as I try to make it up to you, and make it better, I still can't take it away. I hurt you, and it's a pain you'll never forget."

Meredith felt her tears running down her face, but didn't wipe them, refusing to break eye contact with Derek.

"Yeah. You did hurt me, and it's not ok."

There was a pause as Meredith and Derek looked at each other and cried. Derek took his thumb and wiped her tears before she continued.

"But it's also not ok how I hurt you. I didn't let you in, refusing to let you become a part of my life. I constantly gave you S&M and expected that was enough. I didn't realize how it made you feel to be left out of my life."

"But that's because I lied to and never gave you a reason to trust me…" Derek interrupted. Meredith put her finger to his lips to shush him, and then continued.

"No, part of it was my fault. You don't get all the blame here."

"But…" Derek was once again cut off by Meredith's finger.

"Wait. There's more. I also hurt you when I drowned in Elliot Bay. I never thought about how my drowning would affect you. That it would break you. I'm sorry Derek, so sorry."

"I was scared to death that day. I didn't know if you were going to wake up and if I'd ever hear your voice again."

This caused more tears from both Meredith and Derek. They spent the next half hour crying, until they fell asleep wrapped in each others' arms.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The next morning when Meredith and Derek woke up they didn't say anything, still getting over their night with their very emotional talk. Mostly everything that they held inside came out, and they needed a moment to sort it all out. Luckily, they didn't need to be in for work until 10, and it only being 7, and the house was all to themselves because Izzie and Alex had to be in by 6.

Meredith and Derek were just looking at each other, Derek gently rubbing Meredith's arm. Once again they were lost in their own world, and by the time they checked the clock again it was 9:30.

Neither was ready to go back to work, so Derek reached over and grabbed the phone, and dialed Chief's number.

"Chief Webber's office, Patricia speaking, How may I help you?"

"Hey Patricia, it's Dr. Shepherd."

"Hi Dr. Shepherd, how are you?"

"I'm good. Hey, is the Chief available?"

"Yes he is. I'll put him on for you."

"Thanks."

A few seconds passed and then Derek heard the friendly voice of the Chief on the other end.

"Derek, how can I help you? You'll be in, in a half an hour, is there something you need me to do before you get here?"

"Well that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to know if maybe Meredith and I could have the day off today."

"So there's no patients that need brain surgery today?"

"None of my patients need an emergency surgery today, and Meredith and I have never asked for this from you before."

There was a pause, then a sigh, and then the Chief answered.

"Fine, but there better be a good reason your doing this, and not just because you want to do the nasty-nasty all day."

"No chief, I can assure you, it's important."

"Ok then, but if any neuro emergency rolls in, I'm paging you."

"That's fine."

"Ok then. Have a good day Shepherd."

Derek hung up the phone and settled back into his and Meredith's warm embrace.

"Are we good to go?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok."

Only a few moments passed before they both were asleep again.

**So what did you think? I'm once again sorry for such a long update and will try to update sooner.**


	6. Chapter 6

Meredith and Derek's day off was mostly spent sleeping, but the few times when they weren't sleeping they would lay in bed staring at each other. They didn't care about using their free time to catch up on laundry or clean the house, the only thing that mattered today was staying next to each other.

Christina had called a few times, but when Meredith saw her name on the caller ID on her phone, she didn't pick up. She didn't want to talk to her friends right now, all she wanted to do was lay with Derek.

It was nearing 2 o'clock when Meredith and Derek realized that they hadn't had lunch yet, so they reluctantly got up and went downstairs to have something to eat.

Neither wanted to cook, well Derek didn't, Meredith didn't now how, so they found some leftovers in the fridge, heated it up, and ate that. For a few minutes they just sat there, and didn't say anything. They were still getting over their long conversation they had the night before. Not being able to take it anymore Derek decided it was time to break the silence.

"So…uh….last night was….." Derek began.

"Emotional, Intense, and totally new to what we're normally used to?" Meredith finished.

"Yeah. But I'm glad we had it."

"Me too."

Even though Meredith was only sitting across the table from Derek, she felt this urge to be closer to him, so she slowly got up from her seat and went over to his lap. He wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head in between his neck and shoulder. Derek was rubbing his hand up and down her arm and she felt herself beginning to relax.

"We should try the talking thing more often. It feels so good just to get everything out." Meredith said.

"Yeah. I feel so clean and feel like I can actually relax for once."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

They fell into a comfortable silence. They sat in the kitchen for a few more minutes enjoying the closeness as they relaxed in each others' arms.

"Meredith?" Derek spoke softly after a few minutes.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Meredith looked deep into his eyes, seeing so many things at once. But mostly she saw love and that he was being completely sincere in his words. She started to loose herself in his vivid blue eyes that seemed to suck her right in.

"I love you too."

Derek put a hand behind Meredith's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. She responded instantly, running her fingers through his hair.

Without breaking the kiss Derek stood up with Meredith in his arms. He carried her up the stairs to their room, and shut the door, locking it behind him.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"We are so late!" Meredith exclaimed as she ran around the house getting her things together.

The alarm had failed to go off the next morning, making Meredith and Derek wake up a hour later, and making them almost 20 minutes late for work. They hadn't even left the house yet, so by the time they actually got to the hospital they were going to be 30 minutes late.

She finished gathering her things and her and Derek jumped into the car and raced to the hospital. When they pulled into a parking space they hurriedly turned off the car and jumped out.

They were so focused on being late that they almost forgot to kiss each other goodbye. They were about to go separate ways when they both turned around and gave each other a peck on the lips, cramming in a "see ya later" before they were racing toward the locker rooms.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith was running down the hall toward the locker room when she saw her fellow residents with their interns at the end of it. Her interns were also in the mix. Bailey stood by them.

_Crap._

Meredith ran by, not missing to catch the attention of everyone in the group, who all yelled "Grey you're late!" at once.

"I know, I know, I know!"

Meredith ran around the corner and into the locker room.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meanwhile, Derek was sprinting through the halls, trying to get to his office. He was running down a hallway that ironically had Mark, Erica, and The Chief at the end of it.

_Crap._

He too caught their attention before he could make it to his office.

All at once they said, "Shepherd you're late!"

"Yeah I know!" Derek said, and ran into his office.

**So what did you think? I love reading reviews! Sorry for the long delay in the update.**


End file.
